


Bóg i jego dupki

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean chciałby chociaż raz się pomylić.Seria sezonowa: sezon czwarty.Betowała Rzan.





	Bóg i jego dupki

W całym swoim życiu Dean nie wierzył w Boga, a tym bardziej w anioły. Nie rozumiał ludzi podążających za wiarą, nie wiedział, jak można liczyć na zbawienie od jakiegoś sztywnego dziadka i bandy jego pierzastych sług.

Poza tym, gdyby niebiańskie stworzenia istniały — musiałyby być strasznymi dupkami, niewiele lepszymi od potworów, na które polował. Nie potrafił sądzić inaczej, kiedy widział, co działo się na świecie i jak wiele pracy ciągle miał. Obserwując codziennie utraty, cierpienie i śmierć, trudno uwierzyć w nieograniczoną miłość i dobro. Dlatego Bóg i jego anioły musiałby być dupkami.

I, jasna cholera, chociaż raz mógłby nie mieć racji.


End file.
